STILL LONELY
by leering13
Summary: KETIKA KAU MENYUKAI SESEORANG, KAU AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN UNTUK MEMBAHAGIAKANNYA NAMUN KETIKA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN PERASAANMU, HAL ITU BISA MENJADI SENJATA YANG MEMATIKAN. JOSHUA X JUNGHAN [JIHAN] / SCOUPS, WOOZI, WOOZI, MINREN NUEST
1. Chapter 1

**STILL LONELY**

Cast : SEVENTEEN [Joshua x Junghan, Woozi, Hoshi, Scoups]

REN nuest

MINHYUN nuest

Pagi ini sangat cerah, secerah suasana hati Junghan yang sedang bersantai bersama suaminya, Joshua yang sedang cuti kerja khusus menemani Junghan yang sedang ingin di manja oleh Joshua.

"sayang, rasanya aku ingin sekali memiliki baby" ucap Joshua sembari mengelus rambut Junghan lembut

"hmm, aku juga, ah, apa kita adopsi saja anak di panti asuhan? Mereka pasti lucu lucu" ujar Junghan bersemangat

Joshua tau kalau Junghan sangat menyukai anak-anak, bahkan sudah memiliki jiwa keibuan, walaupun dia seorang pria, namun rasa sayangnya terhadap anak-anak bisa di samakan dengan wanita asli.

"tapi aku ingin bayi asli sayang" balas Joshua lagi

"lho, memangnya yang dip anti asuhan tidak asli? Apa kurang asli? Kau aneh hahahaha"

"maksudku, asli darah dagingku, benar benar memiliki darah dagingku sayang"

"….maksudnya…tapi..tapi kau tau kan kita ini sama sama pria Joshua, bagaimana aku…"

"maaf Junghan, tapi aku juga ingin memiliki keturunan dan aku ingin meminta izin padamu, agar aku bisa menikah, dengan…" balas Joshua tenang

"…TIDAK! CUKUP JOSHUA! CUKUP! AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU TIDKA MAU DENGAR LAGI!" balas Junghan dan meninggalkan Joshua yang tak lama pun pergi dari rumah itu.

Junghan membanting pintu kamarnya kuat, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Joshua bisa berfikiran seperti itu, tidak kah dia bisa menjaga perasaan Junghan? Istrinya sendiri. Junghan mengerti kalau Joshua ingin memiliki seorang anak, bahkan dulu mereka sudah merencanakan akan mengadopsi seorang bayi, mengadopsi, Joshua sendiri yang memiliki pikiran seperti itu, kini Joshua juga yang menghancurkannya.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara bel berbunyi, setelah membersihkan wajahnya agar tampak sedikit segar, ia pun turun dan membuka pintunya, seseorang mengantar sebuah kotak besar.

"permisi, ini ada kiriman dari Tn. Joshua untuk Ny. Hong" kata orang tersebut

Okay, ini bukan pertama kalinya orang asing memanggil dia dengan sebutan nyonya bahkan noona, orang hanya akan sadar kalau Junghan pria setelah di berbicara.

"ah, apa ini?" tanyanya, dan bingo, seperti biasa, orang tersebut akan kaget mendengar suara Junghan

"ah…ma-maf saya pikir anda seorang wanita, maaf" kata orang itu lagi

"tidak apa, tapi, bisakah tolong masukan kotaknya ke dalam? Aku fikir aku tidka akan bisa membawanya sendiri" ujar Junghan dan membawa kotak besar tersebut ke ruang tamu bersama kurir tersebut.

Setelah kurir pengantar paket tersebut pergi, Junghan hanya memperhatikan kotak tersebut dari luar, masih kesal dengan Joshua, dan berfikir apa isi dari semua ini, apakah Joshua membeli sesuatu untuk wanita itu?

Tunggu, wanita? Junghan mulai berfikir semakin jauh, maka ia berniat untuk melihat isi kotak tersebut. Dan mungkin saja sosok malaikat ini akan berubah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa bila melihat hadiah Joshua yang menurut dirinya untuk snag wanita.

"awas saja, kalau Joshua berani membeli sesuatu untuk wanita tersebut aku akan…." Junghan tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi setelah membuka dan melihat isi kotak tersebut, perasaannya kini bercampur aduk, senang, marah, kesal, bingung semua menjadi satu

"i-ini…anak….anak siapa…apa..jangan jangan…" tiba tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang

"ini bayi kita sayang, anak Hong Joshua dan Yoon Junghan" ujar Joshua

"bayi kita? Tapi…tunggu! Katakan sejujurnya, apa ini anak dari wanita itu?! Apa-apa kau…kau dan wanita itu.."

"hahahaha tidak sayang, buang jauh jauh pikiran anehmu itu, kau ingat kalau aku dulu pernah mengatakan, kita akan mengadopsi anak, benar? Nah, sekarnag aku membuktikannya, bukankah dia sangat lucu?" tanya Joshua

"bohong kan? Maksud ku..kenapa kau tidak mengajak ku?"

"belakangan ini kau selalu sibuk, bahkan seorang Joshua tidak mendapatkan ciuman paginya belakangan ini, makanya aku memberikanmu kejutan, ah mungkin aku salah harusnya aku memberikanmu shock therapy agar kau ingat tugas mu setiap pagi sayang"

"hei…tapi.." belum selesai Junghan bicara, anak tersebut menangis

Ya, Joshua memberikan hadiah kejutan seorang bayi mungil laki laki setelah dia melihat Junghan yang sangat sibuk, ya sibuk menghabiskan waktunya bermalas-malasan di rumah.

Setelah lulus kuliah, Joshua memang tidak mengizinkan Junghan untuk kerja, dan itu cukup cukup dan cukup membuat Junghan menjadi sibuk menghabiskan waktunya hanya di rumah. Junghan tidak terlalu dekat dengan tetangganya karna bisa di bilang, Junghan adalah _pasangan_ muda di lingkungan tersebut dan dia juga masih orang baru.

"bayi kita menangis, bukankah seorang ibu harus mendiamkannya?" goda Joshua

Junghan yang baru sadar segera mendiamkan bayi tersebut, menggendongnya layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang mendiamkan bayi mungilnya

"kau sudah pantas menjadi seorang mommy sayang" goda Joshua

"yak! Eh, tunggu, kau mengadopsi bayi, memangnya kita sudah punya semua keperluannya?" tanya Junghan tersadar saat bayi mungil tersbeut masih tak mau diam.

"…..belum" ujar Joshua polos

"….paboya! kau mengadopsi seorang bayi manusia sayang, jangan bbilang kalau sebenarnya bayi ini pun tadi baru tiba dan kau tadi sengaja memasukkannya ke dalam kotak besar iya?" tebak Junghan asal

"itu hanya surprise" jawab Joshua polos

"HONG JOSHUA KAU ITU…AISH AYO CEPAT KITA HARUS BELI SUSU POPOKNYA DAN JUGA A[ISH JOSHUA PABOYA KAU MEMBUAT KU STRES!" Junghan sudah ingin memenggal kepala Joshua karna dia masih saja tertawa tenang

"kau masih bisa ketawa? Joshua anak ini..maksud ku anak kita ini menangis tidak mau diam, dan kita tidak ada punya persiapan apa apa kau mau membunuh anak kita?!" tanya Junghan kesal

"sebentar sayang…halo, kalian masih lama? Apa aku membayar kalian untuk membuat bayi ku menangis kelaparan? ..baiklah jika dalam waktu 5 menit kalian tidak juga tiba, jangan harap kalian bisa bekerja di manapun" ucap Joshua

"kau masih bisa memikirkan bisnismu Joshua ? ya dewa, apa ini" ujar Junghan

"hei tenang lha sayang, lima menit saja"

"lima menit?! Joshua dalam lima menit anak kita.." belum selesai Junghan bicara seseorang menekan bel kediaman mereka

"sebentar sayang" dan Joshua pun mencium pipi Junghan

Ta berapa lama Joshua datang dan membawa barang barang, diikuti oleh beberapa orang di belakangnya yang juga membawa barang barang

"apa ini Joshua?" tanya junghan heran

"aku tidak mungkin mengadopsi anak kita tanpa persiapan apapun sayang, kau mungkin punya naluri keibuan, tapi jangan lupa aku adalah Hong Joshua"

"lalu apa hubungannya kalau kau adalah Hong Joshua, mana susunya, akan ku buatkan"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Helloooooo….ini new ff lagi nih….hahahaha semoga di sini banyak yang review ya, setelah di cerita sebelumnya gagal mendapatkan respon dari reader hahahahha_

 _Sebenernya ini cerita udah siap hanya saja lee mau liat respon kalian dulu…semoga bagus ya wkwkwkwkw_

 _Jangan lupa review sayang_


	2. Chapter 2

**STILL LONELY**

 _Joshua yang sengaja berpura pura membuat Junghan kesal, memberikan kejutan tak terduga, bayi, seperti janjinya kalau dia akan mengadopsi bayi suatu hari nanti, maka ia pun mewujudkannya dan kini Junghan tidak akan kebosanan lagi sambil menunggu Joshua pulang kerja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"Shua, Shua ayo bangun…." Ujar Junghan membangunkan Joshua

"hmmm…."

"Shua, kau bilang kita hari ini akan jalan jalan membeli keperluan Jihoon kan"

Namun Joshua masih tetap lelap dalam tidurnya, salahnya berjanji di akhir pecan, yang ia sangka bisa bersantai, namun semalam pekerjaan di kantornya harus membuatnya lembur dan baru tidur pukul 4 pagi, dan sekarang, jam 8 ia sudah di bangunkan oleh Junghan.

"chua anun!" ujar Jihoon, anak angkat mereka, sambil menarik rambut Joshua, walau tidak sakit namun sukses membuat yang punya rambut sedikit mengerang

"ya..Junghan, aduh…anak kita tolong" keluh Joshua

"hmmm kenapa? Biarkan saja, siapa yang berjanji untuk jalan hari ini heum? Jihoon sayang, bangunkan daddy ok, mommy mau membuat bekal kita, oke?" ujar Junghan

"ne mommy, chuaaaa….chua anuuunnn"

"aish….ok baby, daddy bangun, siapa yang mengajarimu memanggil daddy Shua heum? Call me daddy, ok" ujar Joshua memangku Jihoon

"andwae! Chua…epaasss….mommmyyy!" teriak Jihoon yang tidak suka di peluk oleh Joshua

"hey…Jihoon juga anak daddy kenapa tidak suka di peluk daddy heum?" tanya Joshua

"chua bau, uji nda cuka epaassss" dan, kembali Jihoon menarik rambut Joshua sampai akhirnya Junghan datang, sambil berkacak pinggang, di situlah adegan _pelukan-paksaan-pagi-oleh-Joshua_ hilang

"mommyyy…" ujar Jihoon berlari ke arah Junghan begitu di lepaskan oleh Joshua

"Shua, masih belum selesai juga?!" teriak Junghan

"ok sayang ini mau mandi, tapi tadi Jihoon ingin di peluk dulu oleh daddynya yang tampan makanya…"

"oong….uji di pakca peyuk mom! Chua oong, chua jaat" protes Jihoon

"mandi!" ujar Junghan yang sukses membuat Joshua menurut sebelum malaikatnya ini berubah.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jihoon sibuk memandangi pemandangan di luar dari bangku tengah, sedangkan Junghan memperhatikan Jihoon sambil sesekali mengabadikan momen momen di mana Jihoon tertawa, pouts karna Joshua dengan sengaja mengerem sehingga dia hampir jatuh dan lain lain, sedangkan Joshua, harus rela berlapang dada menjadi supir pribadi.

Jika di kantor, Joshua adalah orang yang di segani dan di takuti sebagai bos sekaligus pemilik perusahaan, maka di rumah Joshua hanyalah supir pribadi Junghan dan Jihoon.

Setibanya di mall, Jihoon di tinggalkan di tempat bermain anak sekaligus penitipan anak, agar Joshua dan Junghan bisa lebih leluasa berbelanja tanpa khawatir Jihoon akan kecapaian.

"mommy…" ujar Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya

"Jihoon di sini ya seperti biasa, mommy dan daddy berkeliling membeli kebutuhan Jihoon ok" uajr Junghan

"andwae..Jihoon mau itut" ujar Jihoon

"nanti Jihoon capek, Jihoon di sini aja ya, biasanya Jihoon kan di sini main yak an? Lihat ada kaka cantik di sana" ujar Joshua asal

"kurasa yang ingin bermain sekarang bukan Jihoon" ujar Junghan kesal

"lho, aku hanya berkata jujur sayang..kan benar kalau.."

"gendong Jihoon! Kita akan membawanya!" ujar Junghan dan meninggalkan Joshua bersama Jihoon

.

.

"huaa! Shua lihatlah, lucu kan! Kita beli ini ya?" pinta Junghan ketika tiba di toko baju untuk anak anak

"lucu tapi.."

"boleh aku membelinya?" pinta Junghan

"eh…tidak…jika itu untuk Jihoon, aku tidak akan membelikannya"

"pelit sekali, tadi katanya ini lucu"

"itu memang lucu sayang"

"lalu kenapa tidka di beli, untuk anak kita"

"aish, ini kan rok anak, Jihoon kita laki laki sayang"

"ah aku lupa, mungkin kita akan me…"

"daddy…itu" tunjuk Jihoon yang mulai malas dengan Junghan

"ne..ayo kita ke sana" ujar Joshua meninggalkan Junghan

"tega sekali…ah mungkin besok Joshua mau mengadopsi anak perempuan, aku akan membelinya" namun belum sempat Junghan menaruhnya di keranjang belanjaan, Joshua menarik lengan Junghan

"anak kita laki laki, bukan perempuan, ayo, jangan sampai Jihoon mengamuk di sini sayang" uajr Joshua

"huft..kalian jahat, tidak mengerti perasaan wanita" drama Junghan

Dan akhirnya Joshua dan Junghan sibuk mencari cari perlengkapan Jihoon, tanpa sadar Jihoon telah pergi dari mereka, Jihoon melihat sesuatu yang menarik, ya, alat alat musik.

Jihoon masih sibuk memperhatikan seluruh peralatan music yang besar besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya saat ini, bagaimana tidak, seorang balita, berjalan sendiri memasuki toko peralatan music, mengagumi setiap bentuk peralatan yang ada.

Jihoon kecil tertarik pada satu benda, gitar. Dia menyentuhnya, dengan tatapan kagumnya dia mulai memetik senarnya sembarang, walaupun dia belum tau fungsi dan bagaimana cara bermainnya.

Seorang anak yang sedari tadi melihatnya menghampirinya. Mendekatinya pelan pelan.

"kau tau caranya bermain ini?" tanya anak tersebut.

Jihoon, melihat anak kecil yang mendekatinya tersebut lalu kembali memandang gitarnya cuek.

"aku seungcheol, kau siapa? Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya anak tersbeut yang bernama Seungcheol

Seperti tersadar, Jihoon memandang sekeliling, mencari cari di mana orang tuanya sekarang.

"kau terpisah ya, ayo ikut dengan ku, itu appa ku, aku tidak akan menculikmu, ayo kita ke ruang informasi agar bisa mencari orang tuamu" ucap Seungcheol lagi

Jihoon hanya diam mematung, Seungcheol melihatnya aneh, dan tak lama, wajah yang tadi terlihat sangat dingin itu opun mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"jangan menangis, aku di sini, aku akan menjagamu ok" ucap Seungcheol

"mommy…daddy…Uji hiks..Uji mau pulang..hiks" tangis Jihoon.

.

.

"Shua, lihat, ini bagus kan, ah Jihoon kita pasti akan terlihat semakin tampan" ujar Junghan

"hmm…call, ok Jihoon lihat momm…Jihoon? Jihoon dimana?" tanya Joshua

"Jihoon? Jihoon kemana?! Shua tadi Jihoon di mana?! Jihoon!" teriak Junghan mencari Jihoon

Dan dalam sekejap saja, Joshua dan Junghan sudah sibuk mencari Jihoon mereka, Junghan sibuk mencari ke setiap sudut toko, sedangkan Joshua pergi ke ruang informasi, memberitahu tentang ciri ciri anaknya yang hilang.

Seungcheol yang mendengar pemberitahuan dari ruang informasi segera mengajak Jihoon yang di pastikan pasti dia adalah anak yang bernama Jihoon yang kini tengah di cari cari.

"jja, Jihoon itu namamu kan? Ayo hyung antar ke ruang informasi bertemu appa dan eommamu" ujar Seungcheol

Jihoon kini menuruti ajakan Seungcheol, menghapus air matanya dan berjalan bergandengan dengan Seungcheol. Mennurutnya Seungcheol bisa membuatnya aman dan nyaman

"mian…hiks" ucapnya saat berjalan bersama Seungcheol

"hmm? Wae?" tanya Seungcheol

"mian tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu, mommy bilang kita tidak boyeh belbicala dengan olang asing" jelas Jihoon lagi

"kekekeke, gwaenchanayo, ah itu ruang informasinya, ayo ke sana, eomma dan appa pasti sudah menunggu" ujar Seuncgheol lagi

Dan benar saja, terlihat sudah Junghan duduk sambil menangis dalam pelukan Joshua, sedangkan Joshua yang terkenal memiliki wajah tenang hanya bisa mengelus Junghan, membuatnya sedikti tenang

"mommy!" ujar Jihoon lari memeluk Junghan begitu melihat Junghan

Junghan yang mendengar suara Jihoon segera melihat ke arah pintu dan berlari memeluk Jihoon, memeluknya erat seperti yang sudah bertahun tahun tidka bertemu, Joshua melihat anak kecil bersama Jihoon dan mendekatinya

"apa kau yang menemukan Jihoon kami?" tanya Joshua

"nde ahjussi, tadi Jihoon masuk ke toko music kami, aku melihatnya datang sendirian" jelas Seungcheol

"benarkah? Apa Jihoon tidak mengatakan apapun?"

"tidak, bahkan dia mendiamiku saat aku bertanya siapa namanya, saat aku tanya di mana orang tuanya dia baru sadar dan menangis"

"menangis? Benarkah?" tanya Junghan tak percaya

"Jihoon tidak menangis! Cheol hyung boong mom!" ujar Jihoon

"kau tadi menangis, dan kau menghapus air matamu sebelum aku mengajakmu tadi"

"cheol boong! Iihh Jihoon benci Cheol!" ujar Jihoon dan menarik rambut anak yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu

.

.

"baiklah, terima kasih Seungcheol dan sampai jumpa..lain kali datang ke rumah ahjussi, dan bermainlah dengan Jihoon" ajak Joshua

"ne ahjussi, Seungcheol pasti datang" ujar Seungcheol

"Jihoon tidak akan membuka pintu buat Cheol!"

"sayang, mommy tidak pernah mengajari Jihoon tidka sopan kepada hyungnya, panggil dia hyung sayang" ujar Junghan

"Cheol jahat mommy"

"ya Cheol jahat, tapi Jihoon lebih jahat kalau tidak memanggilnya hyung"

"nee…cheol hyung"

"hyung akan datang, Jihoon nanti kita main bersama ya!" ujar Seungcheol

.

.

Keesokannya, keluarga Hong sedang kumpul sore di tamannya, Joshua sedang menyelai roti dengan selai kesukaan Junghan, sedangkan Jihoon bermain dengan alat music mainannya.

Tiba tiba seorang anak kecil datang dan menghampiri Jihoon yang sedang bermain.

"yoi tsuitachi! [selamat sore]" ujar anak tersebut

Jihoon menatap anak kecil itu bingung, bahasa korea dan bahasa inggris sudah sering di dengarnya, namun untuk yang satu ini, Jihoon baru kali ini mendengarnya, Jihoon menatap anak tersebut aneh, sedangkan anak yang di lihat hanya tersenyum lebar menatap wajah bingung Jihoon

"aaa! Kawaii!" ucap anak itu dan memeluk Jihoon erat

"lepas!" ujar Jihoon kesal dan seperti biasa, menarik rambut anak tersebut kuat kuat

"aaa! Gomeneee!" ucap anak tersebut kesakitan

"kau orang gila! Pergi! Atau aku panggil Shua!" ujar Jihoon lantang

Anak kecil tersebut menatap Jihoon lagi, seperti mencerna setiap kata yang sudah di keluarkan oleh Jihoon.

"Korea?" ujar anak itu

"apa?! Pergi!" ujar Jihoon lagi dan mengacungkan gitar kecil miliknya

"Hoshi! Hoshi! Ya ampun Hoshi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya

"okaasan! [ibu!]" ujar anak yang memiliki nama Hoshi

"okaasan sudah bilang jangan eprgi dan masu kke rumah orang sembarangan!"

"demo, kare wa tottemo kawaii! [tapi, dia sangat lucu]" balas Hoshi dan kembali memeluk Jihoon

"YA! LEPASS! BYUNTAE!" teriak Jihoon

Junghan yang mendengar suara teriakan Jihoon dan kata kata byuntae dengan cepat lari ke tempat Jihoon berada, takut kalau Jihoonnya akan di culik, di sakiti atau lebih dari itu.

"Jihoon! Ada a…SHUA! CEPAT KEMARI ADA PENCULIK ANAK!" teriak Junghan, Joshua pun datang tak lama setelah junghan teriak

"eh, mianhae..tapi..tapi…" ujar wanita paruh baya tersebut

Junghan pun segera memeluk Jihoon dna menjauhkannya dari wanita paruh baya tersebut

"Shua lapor saja dia! Jangan beri ampun!"

"tuan, ku mohon dengarkan dulu, dia Hoshi, anak kami, tiba tiba datang ke sini, kami baru pindah, itu rumah kami, kami bukan penculik anak" ujar wanita tersebut

"benarkah? Kalian dari mana?" tanya Joshua

Ok, Junghan mulai kesal, dia memang memiliki seorang suami yang bertanggung jawab, tampan dan kaya, tapi sayangnya, otak dan sifatnya terlalu kalem membuat Junghan terkadang gerah dengan suaminya yang terlalu ramah

"ini bukan saatnya ngobrol Shua!"

"sayang, dia bukan penculik, kau terlalu berlebihan, lagipula mana ada penculik membawa anak kecil heum?"

"annyeong, kenalkan namaku Hoshi maksudku, namaku Soonyoung, dan dia ini ibuku" ujar Hoshi

"mommy, dia tadi berbicara aneh" adu Jihoon

"aneh?"

"ah, kami dari Jepang, tapi suami ku orang Korea, dan kami baru pindah hari ini" ujar wanita tersebut

"aa…baiklah, selamat datang, semoga kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang baik" ujar Joshua

"maafkan dia, Hoshi memang selalu seperti ini, maafkan kami"

"ah tidak apa, Jihoon kau sekarang ada teman mainkan? Bermainlah bersama" ujar Joshua lagi

"teman?" tanya Hoshi

Jihoon nampak berfikir sebentar, lalu turun dari pangkuan Junghan, kembali bermain lagi

"kau bisa bermain musik?" tanya Jihoon

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _gaje kan? Gaje? Semoga tidak membosankan ya hahahhaa_

 _sengaja menceritakan dari masa kecil, ini bukan cerita tentang JiHan couple sih, tapi lee Cuma mau nulis dari awal cerita aja, terkadang aneh kan yaoi memiliki anak dari mana hahahaha_

 _thank buat yang udah ngefollow dan ngefav cerita gaje ini…di tunggu review kalian, jangan sider ya hahahaha….._

 _see ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

**STILL LONELY**

 _ **[tambahan pemain mungkin akan ada mulai dari chapter 3 dan seterusnya]**_

 _Akhirnya Jihoon menemukan teman baru, Hoshi, anak lelaki dari Jepang yang hyperaktif baru saja pindah ke Korea dan bertetangga dengan Jihoon. Sedangkan Jihoon, yang biasanya cuek khususnya kepada orang baru tiba tiba dengan gampangnya menerima Hoshi sebagai temannya._

.

.

.

"Jihoon! Liat! Aku datang bawa ini, mau?" tanya Soonyoung kecil menawari dumpling yang baru saja di buat oleh ibunya

"hmmm…nanti" balas Jihoon yang masih asik dengan mainan gitar kecilnya

Soonyoung benci penolakan, hanya untuk Jihoon, setelah diam beberapa saat dia akhirnya mengambil salah satunya asal dan menyuapi Jihoon tiba tiba, Jihoon terkejut namun akhirnya mengunyah makanannya sambil menatap Soonyoung kesal, sedangkan Soonyoung memakan punyanya tanpa rasa dosa.

Baru saja Soonyoung akan mengambil dumpling keduanya, Jihoon sudah berteriak memanggil mommynya sambil menangis histeris, Soonyoung yang melihat Jihoonnya menangis segera mengambil air dan memberi Jihoon minum namun Jihoon tak kunjung diam

"kau pasti memakan dumpling pedas kekekeke, kau cengeng hahahaha" ledek Soonyoung yang mendapat jambakan kuat dari Jihoonnya

Sedangkan Junghan yang sedang sibuk di dapur tak mendengar jeritan Jihoon kecilnya, ia masih sibuk membuat masakan untuk hidangan makan malam keluarganya sambil bersenandung kecil.

"ahjumma! Jihoon nangis" ujar Soonyoung berlari ke dapur Junghan, saat melihat Junghan ia sibuk menarik narik baju Junghan

"ada apa Soonyoung, ahjumma lagi sibuk masak, lagipula Jihoon menangis? Langka sekali" ujar Junghan santai

"tapi wajah Jihoon cemakin putih, tadi kami makan dumpling, lalu Jihoon nangis" ujar Soonyoung lagi

"oh, ya biar…apa?! Dumpling?! Dumpling pedas?!" ujar Junghan lalu berlari menuju taman depan.

Kini Jihoon tengah menangis histeris, mainan berantakan di mana-mana, wajahnya yang putih semakin pucat, dengan cepat Junghan membawanya ke rumah dan segera menelfon Joshua agar segera pulang

"Joshua! Jihoon menangis! Cepat datang!" ujar Junghan histeris

"sayang, aku sedang kerja, aku akan…"

"SEKARANG! ATAU JIHOON TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SELAMAT!" ujar Junghan lagi

"a-ahjumma, Jihoonie kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung

"kau..! pasti kau yang memberikan Jihoon dumpling pedas kan!" teriak Junghan kesal

"So-Sonyoungie…" jawab Soonyoung takut takut

"Jihoon bertahanlah, Jihoon…ini, makan ini ya" ujar Junghan dan memberikan susu bubuk coklat untuk meredam rasa pedasnya,, namun Jihoon masih saja berteriak

.

.

"dokter bagaimana keadaan Jihoon? Dia baik baik saja kan?" tanya Junghan cemas setelah dokter yang menangani Jihoon keluar

"sepertinya dia terlalu banyak memakan makanan pedas, bukankah saya sudah bilang dia alergi pedas?" ujar dokter itu lagi

"i-iya…itu.."

"tidak apa tenanglah, ini ada sedikit obat yang harus di beli untuk Jihoon, berikan obat ini supaya dia lebih baik Tn. Hong" ujar dokter dan memberikan resep obat

"terima kasih dokter"

"doktel….Jihoonie kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung

"Jihoon tidak boleh memakan makanan pedas, kalau makan makanan pedas, nanti Jihoon bisa pingsan" ujar dokter itu lagi

"Soonyoung tadi cuapin Jihoon dumpling pedas, doktel halus celamatin Jihoonie ya!" ujar Soonyoung lagi

"Tn. Hong, ma-maafkan putra kami, dia…dia.." ujar Ren takut takut

"tidak apa, Ny. Hwang, lagi pula…"

"KAU HARUS JAUHI ANAKMU DARIKU! ANAKMU HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUNUH ANAKU!" ujar Junghan marah, Joshua pun tak berhasil menenangkan istrinya.

"ah-ahjumma, So-Soonyoung lela kok ganti lidah Soonyoung untuk Jihoon, bial Jihoon tidak cakit lagi kalo makan pedas" ujar Soonyoung polos

"kau…" belum sempat Junghan marah, Joshua sudah menyuruh Junghan masuk ke kamar rawat Jihoon

"Soonyoung" ujar Joshua

"nde?" ujar Soonyoung

"Soonyoung sayang sama Jihoon?" tanya Joshua

"Soonyoung sayang sama Jihoonie! Soonyoung tidak mau Jihoonie cakit!" ujar Soonyoung semangat

"kalau gitu, Soonyoung harus janji, harus selalu menjaga Jihoon, jangan kasih Jihoon makanan pedas lagi, ok" ujar Joshua menjelaskan

"nde! Soonyoung janji, Soonyoung akan menjaga Jihoonie! Soonyoung tidak akan membuat Jihoonie cakit lagi!" ujar Soonyoung

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Junghan sedikit berbeda terhadap Soonyoung, setiap Soonyoung datang, Junghan akan mengawasi kegiatgan mereka, khawatir kalau Soonyoung akan menyakitinya lagi, karna di fikiran Junghan saat ini adalah _Soonyoung-pembawa-penyakit-untuk-Jihoon_

"mommy…daddy..Jihoonie ada?" tanya Soonyoung saat masuk ke rumah Jihoon

"dia di kamar, Soonyoung bermain di kamar sama Jihoon ok" ujar Joshua

"tunggu, aku…"

"sayang" ujar Joshua menahan Junghan

"biarkan Soonyoung bermain bersama, kenapa kau selalu menjadi satpam di antara mereka" ujar Joshua

"aku tidak ingin _Soonyoung-pembawa-sakit-untuk-_ jihoon itu kembali melukai Jihoonku!"

"mereka masih anak anak, lagipula kejadiaan kemarin itu kan Soonyoung tidak sengaja melakukannya"

Joshua dan Junghan mendengar suara Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang tertawa keras, terkadang suara Soonyoung lebih mendominasi, itu karna Jihoon memberi _hadiah_ pijatan untuk rambut SOonyoung tentunya.

.

.

"Tn. Hong, apa akhir pekan ini ada waktu?" tanya Minhyun

"eumm…kurasa aku tidak ada kegiatan, ada apa Tn. Hwang?"

"ah, sebagai permintaan maaf atas kelakuan Soonyoung kemarin, saya dan Ren mau mengajak Tn. Hong sekeluarga makan malam sabtu nanti" ujar Minhyun lagi

"eh, itu hahaha jadi merepotkan"

"tidak, dari awal kami pindah kami belum sempat mengajak anda makan bersama, sekalian mempererat hubungan kita sebagai tetangga hahahha bagaimana? Dan aku tidka terima penolakan"

"hahaha, well, kalau memang tidak ada penolakan, aku bisa apa?" balas Joshua

Dan begitulah, Joshua pun semakin dekat dengan keluarga Minhyun, selain karna tetangga, mereka juga mempunyai persamaan, yaoi. Ya Ren dan Junghan adalah dua orang uke, yang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria.

.

.

Kini, Soonyoung dan Jihoon telah memasuki masa remaja, mereka duduk di bangku SMP kelas satu, dan mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, kelas yang sama dan di bangku yang sama.

Soonyoung, murid hyperaktif, lumayan susah untuk mencarinya, dia bisa ada di mana saja, di kelas, di lapangan, di kantin, di toilet bahkan di ruang guru, sedikit berbuat onar, nakal? Tidak, Soonyoung hanya _melindungi_ Jihoon. Hanya karna Junghan berkata untuk menjaga Jihoon, Soonyoung selalu berfikir kalau Jihoon itu seseorang yang harus di lindungi, bukan karena lemah, tetapi karna menurut Soonyoung, Junghan menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya. Berlebihan anak ini.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jihoon, anak yang terkenal dingin dan cuek, bisa di cari di satu tempat, perpusatakaan. Kutu buku? Tidak juga, hanya saja Jihoon membenci keramaian, cukup satu yang bisa membuat harinya ramai, Soonyoung, berisik, pengacau, pengganggu semua menjadi satu dan itu lebih dari cukup bagi si kecil Jihoon.

Dan hari ini, kembali lagi Soonyoung berulah hanya karena Jihoon- _nya_ di ganggu.

"Jihoon! Hei kutu buku, apa kau tak lelah bersarang di perpustakaan? Hahahha" ujar salah satu senior mereka yang duduk di bangku kelas 2, namun seperti biasanya, Jihoon hanya mengabaikan omongan omongan mereka.

"hei! Apa kau sekarang menjadi tuli setelah berlama lama membaca buku di perpustakaan hahahaha" ejek orang itu lagi, Jihoon hanya membuang nafasnya kasar menahan emosinya dan beranjak pergi, namun tangannya sempat di cegat oleh pemuda tersebut

"lepaskan aku kim taehyung!" ujar Jihoon

"wah…akhirnya bisa bicara juga anak ini, aku curiga apa benar kau ini anak berumur 13 tahun? Jangan jangan kau ini sedang berbohong ya hahaha kau tersasar heum? Katakan di mana orang tuamu biar hyung antar hahahhaa" kata Taehyung lagi

Belum sempat Jihoon memberontak lagi, Soonyoung datang dan memisahkan mereka

"hey ketela, sudah ku bilang jangan ganggu Jihoonie ku" ujar Soonyoung

"kau, tidak bisa sedikit sopan pada hyung mu hah?" balas Kim Taehyung

"sopan? Wah maaf saja, aku tidak terbiasa sopan pada orang yang mengganggu Jihoonieku"

"kau memang harus di ajari!" ujar Taehyung dan mendorong bahu Soonyoung hingga terjatuh

"hahhaa, kau mau bermain kasar ok!" belum sempat Soonyoung berdiri, ia mendengar Taehyung berteriak

"yak! Le-lepaskan aku!" ujar Taehyung

"berhenti berlagak penguasa di sini Kim Taehyung, kalau kau mau beradu kekuatan pergilah ke luar" ujar Jihoon dan melepaskan jambakannya pada Taehyung lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka

"wahahhaa, nikmat? Harus kau tau, Taehyung, untuk yang merasakannya pertama kali, otakmu akan merasa seperti di tarik selama seminggu, selamat menikmatinya hahhahaha" ujar Soonyoung dan menyusul Jihoon

.

.

"Jihoonie…Jihoonieeee" ujar Soonyoung kekanakan

"hmmm..hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu, kau membuatku ingin muntah" ujar Jihoon

"kau hamil? Anak kita?" bisiknya yang mendapat pukulan tepat di kepalanya

"kau fikir aku semesum dirimu ha?" ujar Jihoon lagi

"kau tau, hubungan kita sudah berjalan 2 tahun, tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun menciumku, kecuali aku yang mencurinya" ujar Soonyoung berpura pura sedih

"itu karna aku sedang tidak selera melihatmu"

"lalu kapan kau seleranya?"

"tunggu kau dewasa dan otakmu benar benar berfikir dewasa"

"kau hanya menunggu aku dewasa, perlu ku tunjukkan video _dewasa_ juga? Mumpung kita berdua"

"mati kau" balas Jihoon dan memukulkan buku bacaannya tepat di hidung Soonyoung

"ya tuhan, hidungku..oh tidak…semakin tampan, semakin banyak yang mencintaiku, kau jangan menyesal Jihoon" ujar Soonyoung

"tidak aka nada orang yang akan mencintaimu bodoh"

"berarti kau bodoh hahhahaha" dan tawa mereka di akhiri dengan Soonyoung pingsan

 _ **TBC**_

 _Hai hai haaaiiii…hahahhahha sebenernya ini tuh udah selesai…masalahnya saya lupa bagiannya hahahhaha….jadi, ini sebenernya bagian tambahan lol…! saya lupa bagian akhirnya begimana..yang pasti ini bakal gue lanjutin jadinya…tergantung reviews kalian hahahaha_

 _ **oyoyo…jihoon lucu ya? Padahal mau buat kesannya cuek gagal eike yes**_

 _ **oglet…mau gigit pipi Jihoon? Nunggu Junghan nyenyak dulu ya hahahaha, ya gpp ko banyak bacot, gue malah seneng, bacotin aja di tiap chapternya hahahahaa…**_

 _Ok lha…next jangan lupa review lagi ya sayang btw, udah pada liat foto anak2nya SVT dong, wah Jihoon lucu sekali…ingin saya culik lalu lempar ke laut mati,lho hahahahaa_

 _Thanks yang udah follow, fav dan baca ini ff gaje, semoga hidup kalian tidak segaje hidup ane._


End file.
